Soccer Champ
by Jasmimi
Summary: [Story was incredibly rushed from lack of motivation. Beware of the terrible ending]. Natsu - Fairy Tail's ace in Soccer suddenly asks Lucy Heartfilia who doesn't even know him to go out with him. "Luce," Natsu said, stepping in front of her. "Wh—what?" "Go out with me." He stated, Lucy looking at him in utter shock and disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Truthfully, I'm getting tired of writing and doing homework at the same time. But, I will work hard [play hard]. '-'

* * *

><p>"It looks like Natsu will make another win for Fairy Tail High today." The announcer spoke.<p>

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's best soccer player gave his best kick and scored earning the screams.

"And he scores!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. The soccer player gave the audience his widest smile, making the girls sigh dreamily.

Jogging to the bench, he met Gray drinking while panting. "You could've passed it to me." Gray panted tossing Natsu a bottle.

"Yeah, but you know, I have my fans that want to see me use my skill." Natsu smirked drinking some water. Gray tsked in disgust. "Skill? Yeah right."

"My skill can make me score every goal." Natsu said whipping his mouth. He used his towel to wipe his sweat. Gray turned. "Coach is coming to praise you. I don't wanna hear bull." Gray said walking off.

"What-"

"Great job Natsu, amazing as always." The coach Macao praised.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm heading out. Later." Natsu said annoyed. He was tired of hearing the praises from his coach.

The pink haired teen caught up to Gray and gave a bonk on his head.

"Oi stripper. Why'd you leave me there with _that guy_?"

"Well shit for brains, I said I don't wanna hear bull. Are you deaf too?" Gray snickered earning a punch to the face. The black haired teen punched back, starting a fight with the best soccer player.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Levy-Chan? Where was that book I gave you?" Lucy asked closing her locker.<p>

"That book?"

"Yeah, that romance book?"

"Ah...I think I accidently put it in the library. Sorry Lu-Chan." Levy said putting her index fingers together and looking elsewhere. Lucy sighed, and crossed her hands. "I'll get it. But next time, you won't be lucky. I'll be watching." Lucy took her two fingers and put them in front of her eyes and did the same to Levy's.

The blonde walked down the empty hallways, making a sharp left turn to the library.

Empty as always.

She strolled down the tall shelves, looking for the book she wanted. After seeing it on the top shelf, she cursed under her breath. "Stupid, stupid tall shelf..."

Standing on her tippy toes which were making her toes ache, she stood on all of her feet again. She planted her hands on her hips as if she was talking to an actual person and bent a leg so that all her weight was on another.

"You. Get down here already. I'm already annoyed Levy-Chan put you away. How the hell did she even get you up there? She's like a foot shorter than me!" Lucy sighed and turned her head, not moving her body. She turned back to the book.

"You're lucky I'm pretty much out of energy from gym today." She said pointing to the book in anger. She paused for a long time before saying "Fuck this."

She stormed out of the library, angry enough. Accidently, she bumped into some sweaty guy, who was panting like crazy. "Ew." Lucy murmured wiping herself. "Sweat."

"Well, what do you expect when you just came from a soccer game?" The guy asked.

"I'm not in the mood to argue. Go away." Lucy snapped angrily while pushing him out of the way. She didn't have the strength so he pretended to be pushed.

"Well, someone has her panties in a twist." Natsu muttered heading inside the library.

"Yo, flame shit, I just saw this turbo hot chick that looked like she was in a bad mood. I wonder if she'll go out with me. I mean, I am hot and all so-"

"Zip it snow cone." Natsu snapped.

"The fuck? What, did you see her too?" Gray asked making Natsu pause.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsu commented angrily. Gray shrugged, and ran up to that chick he saw.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"H – hi. Juvia Lockser is Juvia's name." Juvia said, her frown turning upside down.

"We should hang out some time. I'll see you later." Gray raised his hand up and walked away. He considered raising his hand a 'wave'. Juvia blushed.

"Love at first sight..." She murmured. She smiled and skipped away, starting to make Gray dolls.

* * *

><p>"Lu-Chan, did you get the book?"<p>

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. Levy-Chan, how the hell did you get that book up there?"

"Oh, that, um, Gajeel helped me..." Levy mumbled, remembering what happened earlier. Lucy smirked, turning into a teasing mood. "Gajeel eh?"

"Stop! Lu-Chan it's not like that!" Levy cried, blushing. Lucy nodded, trying to calm her down.

"Come to think of it, we should go to the Soccer game. So we could show support." Levy added, putting her finger to her chin.

"Err, I don't know." Lucy wondered.

"Well, we should go sometime. I heard Gajeel's in it." Levy said smiling. Lucy looked at Levy with a brow raised, making the blunette blush.

"Hey, Levy-Chan. Can you name the people in the Soccer Team?" Lucy asked, out of curiosity.

"Um...I don't know _all _of them, but I know most of them. Take it?"

"Sure."

"Well, there's Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Loke...uh - that's all I know." Levy announced. Lucy nodded, trying to remember all of them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy added, remembering that pink hair soccer player she saw. After all, he was the most handsome person she ever saw.

"Well, it's pretty late. I'm going to head home now. Bye Lu-Chan!"

"Bye! I'll be staying in school for a little more. I still need to get the book!" Lucy remembered, waving to her best friend. Levy waved back and turned to exit the school doors. Lucy waved back, again, hoping to find that guy she saw before. Oh how she wished she wasn't in a bad mood in front of him.

She turned around and bumped into someone, causing her to fall backwards. Lucy expected to hit the hard ground, but felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up.

"Hey, it's you again!" She heard someone laugh.

Lucy bounced away. Well speak of the devil.

"What? Are you following me or something?" She laughed

"I guess you can say I was looking for you."

"And why?"

"Because you're the perfect one." He said making her blush. She slightly hit her head, trying to stop blushing.

"I – I'm going to go home now..." She stuttered. She turned but he followed. The blonde turned around to see Natsu acting as if he was doing something else.

"Stop following me!" She screeched, making him laugh. Although she was happy since she knew he liked her, she wanted to take things "slow".

"Let's talk about ourselves."

"Err..."

"I'll start."

"But-"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the best soccer player in Fairy Tail. I was born August-"

"Stop! I don't _exactly _care about your fucking life!" She yelled storming off. Yet, his name stayed in her head. Natsu Dragneel. She slightly turned her head to see if he was still there, and sure enough, he was.

"Hey! What's your name?" Natsu asked, making Lucy sigh in annoyance.

"L – Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia. Now will you leave me alone now...?" Lucy answered, regretting what she just said. She had a habit of saying things she didn't want to. She walked out of the school.

Natsu smirked in success. "Lucy Heartfilia huh? Looks like that's the name of the girl I love."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I'm done. TuT

Also, I am SUPER DUPER EXTREMENLY bad with titles...so don't mind it. d;A;b

leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Is it weird if I re–read like, the stories I like?

* * *

><p>"We should." Lucy started, confusing Levy.<p>

"What are you talking about, Lu-Chan? We should what?"

"We should go to a game, it seems fun." Lucy finished, making Levy jump happily.

"Yes! Okay, I think there's one the day after tomorrow, we can go on Wednesday right?"

"Mkay!"

"But, what made you want to go all of a sudden, Lu–Chan?" Lucy hesitated, thinking of a convincing excuse. "Because I have absolutely nothing to do?"

"Really? Okay! It's settled, we should invite Erza. She likes Jellal on the team."

"Who's Jellal?"

"Oh, I forgot to say his name when you asked who's on the team." Levy giggled sheepishly.

Lucy sighed. The bell rang, although, Lucy and Levy were already sitting in their class. "i need to ask Natsu if the game is on Wednesday, just to make sure."

"Why not Gajeel?"

"Because—Natsu is right there." Levy blushed, standing up and walking to him. "Natsu!"

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Natsu asked, hands in his pocket. Levy decided this would be a good time for payback for all the teasing her friend did.

"Lu–Chan wanted to know when your next game is."

"L—Lu-Chan? Who the fuck is Lu–Chan?" He laughed.

"Lucy, the girl in blond hair." Levy answered, feeling uncomfortable saying 'Lucy.'

"Lu—Lucy?" He echoed in disbelief. He was surprised she wanted to know when their game was. Jumping to conclusions, he figured she wanted to. "it's on Wednesday. Two days from now."

"I thought so, okay, thanks!" She scurried back to her desk, telling Lucy she was correct and it was a Wednesday. As Makarov was teaching, Lucy and Levy were passing notes. **Who do you think is the best on the soccer team?** Levy wrote.

**I don't know, I never seen the game before.**

**Who do you think is the best then?**

**Maybe Natsu? He's the only one I actually met.**

**You met him? When?**

**When you left.**

**Oh.** The notes stopped there since Levy didn't know what else to talk about. She then smiled and ripped the corner out of her notebook. She passed it to Lucy next to her.

**Do you like Natsu?** Lucy gawked at Levy in shock who giggled and motioned her to answer.

After scribbling on the small piece of paper, Levy knew what was coming but was still disappointed. **No!**

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, the bell rang and they barely took notes. "Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called, jogging his way over to her and Levy. "are you gonna go to the game?"<p>

"I—I guess. Wh—why?" She sputtered, flustered.

"Guess I gotta go play my hardest then." He grinned, jogging back to Gray.

"Eh—? So Natsu seems to like you too, isn't that good." Levy teased. Lucy playfully slapped her arm and started walking to class.

"So you're going to the game?" Loke added surprising the two girls. "I guess I should play my hardest to then."

"Wow, you're pretty damn popular," Levy said, amazed.

"Levy–Chan, stop it!"

* * *

><p>"So do you want to come?" Levy asked, taking a scoop of her rice. She couldn't stop smiling.<p>

"Sure, it's a job for the student council president to show school spirit," Erza nodded as she agreed.

"I'm going to buy something." Lucy told them, walking out of the classroom. She walked down the hall, not wanting to waste her energy just for food.

"Luce," Natsu said, stepping in front of her.

"Wh—what?"

"Go out with me." He stated, Lucy looking at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"Wh—what?! I—I just met you yesterday for fuck's sake!" Lucy screamed, not catching anyone's attention.

"Yeah, I know, but still. Go out with me. After the game, we don't have to date anymore if that's what you want. Just—go out with me until the game?"

"You're not making any goddamn sense, Natsu."

"We can date for two days and on Thursday, we can simply break up, that's it." Natsu summarized. She hesitated.

"God knows why the fuck you would want to go out with me."

"You're wondering about that? Because I really, really like you. That is, when I met you yesterday." Lucy took a good two or three minuted to think about it.

"F—fine! But—but it's only for two days, okay?" Lucy ended the conversation, watching Natsu nod his head. She walked back to her class, completely forgetting about the lunch she wanted to buy.

"Hey Lu–Chan! Did you get your lunch? Lunch is over in five minutes," Levy smiled making Lucy open her mouth in shock.

"Shit, I forgot thanks to him," she hissed. "Who?"

"Natsu, he asked me to go out with him." Lucy answered, making the blunette stop eating.

"What did you say?!"

"I said yes, we're only going out for two days though. After the game is over, I chose to break up." Lucy answered.

"Why?" Erza joined in.

"I fucking met him yesterday, y'know."

"But—Natsu really likes you and he'll be hurt if you really chose to break up!" Levy cried, feeling sympathy for Natsu.

"He's the one that gave me a choice!"

"Still...you might come to like him!"

"Levy–Chan, I—" the blonde was cut off by the bell and Levy and Erza were putting away their lunches. Natsu walked towards Lucy.

"So we're dating starting now," he confirmed making her nod. "Yeah, that's right."

"And breaking up on Thursday?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's settled." Natsu said, his voice sounding distant. He used up a lot of energy just to say  
>the words he just said.<p>

Although Lucy did like him when they first met each other, for some reason, she still said she'll want to date him until Thursday and that's final. They nodded, Lucy feeling a bit awkward for the new adventures of her two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The Philippines is nice. Well, to be specific, Manila was. I had a bento...yass. And my Grandma is a super rich person, driver and everything. I even got a Fairy Tail fan and notebook with NaLu on the cover! *u* I also got Kuroko No Basket notebook and One Piece notebook. And my Grandma's richness gave me wifi~ im so happy. T^T

If you are confused: The game is on Thursday. This chapter is taken place on Tuesday. Thursday is counted as the second day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** I am currently—well, was—in D.C so I couldn't update much. Agh, my left foot is burning from walking eight fucking, shitty, pissing-me-off miles. Omg, the holocaust museum. Okie dokie, here you go.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell would you do that?"<p>

"You already know Natsu _really_ likes you and you do _that_?"

"I fucking can't believe you Lu—chan!"

Levy whisper–shouted at Lucy throughout the class. And so far, she got caught only once. "Well boo fucking hoo. Levy—chan, he's lucky that I'm even going out with him!"

"But still, I keep saying you might come to like him! What the hell are you going to do when that happens?" Levy asked. Lucy hesitated. What can she say? That already happened!

The blonde merely shrugged and started paying attention to what's going on in least,_ tried_ unusual hair color caught her eye causing her to stare at it. Then, she realized she was staring she was staring at Natsu's hair and blushed lightly. Of course someone that sits diagonally from her would catch her eye.

Lucy saw her new boyfriend glance back which made her freeze and panic a little. They locked eyes, as if they were talking through it. That is, until Lucy blushed as red as Erza's hair and looked down. She looked up a little to see Natsu giving her a small smile before listening to the teacher.

She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine and looked to her left to see her blue haired friend giving an unusual look at her. It was a mix of happiness, anger and Lucy knew she was getting told to date Natsu longer. Lucy didn't give a response.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She murmured, brushing her front hair back from the top.

* * *

><p>"So Lucy, what should we do today?" Natsu asked, swinging an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Oh, I'm actually hanging out with Levy—chan today, Natsu," she answered.

"Well, since we're dating now, you should hang out with me more often," he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Hey—stop it!" She laughed, holding his hand to stop him.

"Are you two lovebirds seriously going to break up Thursday? You look like you like each other the way you're acting," Levy stated bluntly. Natsu and Lucy turned.

"Hey Levy, I'm gonna be hanging out with Lucy right now," Natsu told her. Levy smiled widely, and said 'sure.' He turned to Lucy who was still holding his hand on her head. "okay, it's settled. Let's go to your place!"

He took his arm off her shoulders and held her hand tightly so she wouldn't let go. "Natsu, don't you have soccer practice today?"

"Oh shit—busted."

"Natsu!"

"Alright, but you need to wait for me," he looked at her for an answer.

"Don't worry, I will. Now hurry up, I heard your coach is strict."

"Not that much."

"Let's just go already!"

They head to the field and saw the soccer players doing drills. "That looks hard," Lucy said to herself.

"You think so? It's pretty easy," Natsu said, bragging slightly.

"Looks like they're wearing their sports uniform. You should change."

"Oh please." Suddenly, he took off his shirt and pants revealing his uniform. Lucy smacked his arm.

"God Natsu! I thought you were _stripping_ out here!"

"Woah, Luce, I'm not Gray."

"_No duh__!_"

"Weirdo," he flicked her forehead making her gasp and rub where he hit.

"Natsu! Hurry up and do five laps!" Macao ordered.

"Shit. Anyway Luce, wait for me," he told her. After seeing her nod, he ran off and started to do five laps.

* * *

><p>"Lu—chan! What are you doing here?" Levy asked, walking towards Lucy. She sat next to her on the bleacher.<p>

"Waiting for Natsu," Lucy answered, cupping her face with her hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Levy—chan, what are you doing here?" The blonde turned to the blunette.

"Th—that's none of your business!" She squeaked. "wow, the sky suure is blue."

Lucy chuckled and went back to watching the soccer team do drills.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's that beautiful blonde you brought with you?" Loke asked.<p>

"Oh, her name's Lucy," Natsu said, using a towel. He looked towards the bleachers to see Lucy falling asleep but trying her best to stay up.

"I wonder if she'll go out with me," The orange haired soccer player said to himself.

"No way fucker, she's already going out with me," the ace smirked.

"Holy shit, really? I almost can't believe it."

"She is. You can ask her yourself."

"And that's what I'll do." Loke walked up the silver bleachers, waking Lucy up with the noise.

"Hey Lucy."

"Oh hi—um—"

"Loke."

"Hi Loke."

"So, are you really going out with Natsu?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Loke said. He took a seat next to her.

"Is your practice done?"

"Yep. You looked like you were gonna fall asleep."

"I guess."

"Can't—"

"Okay, Luce, let's go." Natsu decided, taking Lucy by the hand and dragging her to someplace.

"Where are we even going?"

"Oh," the male started to slow down and think about it.

"Oh my god Natsu."

"I just wanted to get you away from that playboy."

"Loke didn't even flirt with me!"

"If I didn't step in, he would've!" He said letting the blonde open her mouth to say something but he had a point. She has seen Loke flirt with plenty of girls during class and such. "let's not do this anymore, I don't want to argue on our first day going out."

"It was your fault anyway..."

"Oh, now it's my fault?"

"For getting mad so easily!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are! It's so obvious!"

"I'm not!"

"You are obviously—" He pulled her closer to him to where their hands were past his shoulder and leaned in to press his lips onto hers.

It made Lucy's body numb and tingly as she felt her face start to heat up. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt his other hand on the small of her back pulling her even closer to him. Her hand suddenly became cold and felt him move his hand to the back of her head deepening the kiss. The blonde balled her hands into a fist and squeezed them, feeling her nails digging into her palm.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him lean back to how he was earlier and he gave her a small smile. He gave her a peck on the cheek unwrapped her hand so he could hold it.

At least it was cold enough so that her hand wasn't sweaty.

* * *

><p>"This is your place, Natsu?" Lucy yawned.<p>

"Yeah." He put his right hand in his pocket to look for his keys so he wouldn't have to let go of Lucy's hand. He unlocked the door and the couple walked in.

"It's smaller than I expected..." she muttered tiredly.

"Did you think I own a mansion?"

"Not really..." she mumbled. She sat on his bed while Natsu went inside the fridge. "Did you want something to eat?"

No answer.

"Hey, Luce, did you want something to eat?" He turned to see his blond girlfriend asleep, her upper body lying down while her legs were off the bed. "Oh god, she's cute even when she's asleep." He couldn't help but smile and walk his way over to her to put her legs on his bed as well. He put a blanket over her and lied down next to her, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The kiss part might be the "weirdest" scene I ever wrote. wowzas. TTnTT


	4. Chapter 4

summer vacation is on monday and its stupid since that day is a half day. seriously, its just so idiotic. ill probably write a lot during summer since i have nothing to do besides play games, go places, draw and stay up. and shit, i have summer homework.

i didnt really try writing this chapter. summer is my lazy time so my story's are gonna be so bad. dont mind the stupidness and half assed shit in today's chap.

* * *

><p>"KYA!" Lucy screamed. "Natsu! What in the world were you doing sleeping next to me?!" She questioned, looking at the male she pushed on the floor a few seconds ago.<p>

"Hmm...? I don't know, maybe exactly what you said? _Sleeping?_" He rolled his eyes.

"_Next to me?_"

"If you're worried if I did anything to you, don't worry, I didn't," he scoffed, crossing his arms. Blood rushed to her cheeks turning it pink. She held them. "Don't forget we have school."

"Wait, what about my uniform? You don't have any girl uniforms here," she said, standing up.

"No shit." He scanned his fridge for any food.

"Natsu."

"What?"

"You sure seem grumpy this morning."

"No, it's nothing. I guess I'm just tired because I woke up in a totally different fashion." He sat in a seat and looked at the culprit who flashed him a small smile. "Sorry."

"Want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I should head to my place to get my clothes." To her surprise, he didn't insist on coming with her or anything. Instead, he just nodded. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Alright, don't come to school late."

She slowly placed her hand on the door. "Okay."

He hummed as he took a bite out of his apple. She formed a bubble in her mouth. He put his hand next to her head which made her slowly turn around her brown eyes meeting with his black ones. "What's wrong with you today? You're acting weirder than usual." He pointed out making her slowly blushed.

"No! It's nothing!" She pushed him back and rushed out the door. She felt her wrist grabbed and pulled, suddenly tasting green apple. Pink hair and black eyes. She pushed him away and covered her lips. "What are you doing?!"

"What? Didn't you want a good-bye kiss or something?"

"_No, _I didn't want a _good-bye _kiss or _anything_." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression suddenly turned hurt, Natsu not knowing what's going on so he panicked a little. She turned on her heel and walked to her apartment.

Unlocking her door as fast as she could to hurry and get changed, she took out a small snack. Stuffing it in her mouth, when she opened her door, she noticed her boyfriend patiently waiting there making her widen her eyes and almost choke on her food.

"Hi." He greeted, lifting his arm halfway up.

"What are you doing here? You're going to be late."

"Psh, no. You live like five fucking blocks away from school," he scoffed, "let's go." He turned and hopped off the stairs, her following behind.

She thought he'd hold out his hand for her to grab. "Hey Natsu," she said, not walking anymore. He turned to look at her.

"Hey Luce," he grinned making her blush lightly. "So, what's up?"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like me anymore. If that's so, we can end our girlfriend-and-boyfriend act early, like, before the game," she suggested. He stood in front of her.

"I still like you. And I'm sure I always will. But, I guess you can say that I dunno what to do, since I already did what I really wanted to do yesterday," he smirked, her slowly turning red.

"Are you talking about that-?"

"Yep I am. When we kissed. God Luce, you sure took left me breathless," he teased making her blush harder.

"What are you talking about?! _You're _the one that started the stupid kiss!" She spat making him laugh.

"_Stupid?_"

"Yes, it was stupid!"

"How was the kiss _stupid?_" He questioned, taking a step towards her.

"I - I don't know! It just is!" She stomped past him but stopped in her tracks. "Natsu, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Next time...can you _not _kiss me?" She requested, catching him by surprise.

"Hm, why? 'Cause the next kiss is going to be stupid?" He rolled his eyes but she didn't answer. He brushed it off.

"Race you to class!" He challenged suddenly, running off as a head start.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She cried, running after him.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, you're sweating like a hurricane...because you ran five damn blocks?" Levy questioned in disbelief. Lucy gasped for air as she nodded. "I'm sorry Lu-chan, but you got tired over something that small?"<p>

"Hey!"

"Today's the game," Levy announced to her. Lucy flinched a little. "The last day you guys are dating. After the game, you're breaking up, right?"

She forced a nod. "And you're fine with that?"

"It's not I like him or anything," Lucy blushed, turning away from Levy's unconvinced look.

"Lu-chan, stop being like that. You know you do," the small blunette scolded. Lucy's face was close to matching Natsu's body heat thanks to her massive blushing. "You can just tell him you like him."

"Like who?" Natsu joined in. Lucy slowly turned to him with a red face, embarrassment written all over.

"You didn't hear anything, right?!"

"Huh?" She shielded her face and ran off.

"What the fuck?" Natsu raised a brow at her recent behavior. "Hey, Levy, you know what's up with Lucy? She's been acting weirder since yesterday."

"Oh? What happened yesterday?"

"We kissed," he stated nonchalantly making her jaw drop.

"How are you saying it so casually?!" Levy asked, clicking her tongue. Natsu gave her a questioning look.

"You don't know?! Lu-chan had a lot of guys would hit on her and be really close to kissing her! A lot!"

"What?! You should've told me that earlier you idiot! How was I supposed to know that happens to her?!"

"With someone as pretty as her, shouldn't you know she gets flirted with?!" Levy argued. "She's probably really upset. If someone kisses her or is close to, she'd be more distant and stuff."

"But she was fine when we kissed yesterday. She didn't hit me or anything."

"I guess it's fine since Lu-chan likes you and all."

"What?! She likes me?!"

"You never knew? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"If she did, then why'd she choose to date for two days then?!"

"Hell if I know! She won't answer that question!"

Natsu stood up and went the direction Lucy went. Going down the stairs by two, he was about to make a sharp turn but heard muffled voices near the stairs and couldn't help but be curious of what was going on. But Lucy flashed in his mind and he continued his way, that is, until he heard an all too familiar voice say is his name is a unusual tone.

"Lucy?" He took few steps to see Lucy with a group of guys. He widened his eyes when he saw one leaning closer and closer to her, a fist making its way to the guy's face.

"Don't get close to my girlfriend you bastard!"

"I – I'm sorry," the guy forced out, he and his group scurrying away. Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked her shaking her head in response. "How come you didn't push them away or anything?!"

"Frozen out of fear?" She wondered. He opened his mouth but then closed it, avoiding anger.

"Whatever, we have a game tonight at six. Don't be late or I'll come to get you myself." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

"Just wondering if I heard right, you called me right? When you were surrounded?" He smirked, making her blush mad. He snickered. "Don't worry weirdo, I'll come and getcha."

"Sh - shut up."

* * *

><p>this was obviously rushed but i wanted to hurry up and release this chapter. <em>THIS STORY WILL <em>_**PROBABLY**__ END AT __**AROUND**__ CHAPTER 10. _

should i update My Upstander or Expectations?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Sorry if there's anything mistakes about the Soccer Game. I don't really know anything about Soccer so just ignore the bull if it's wrong.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she? I <em>specifically<em> told her six p.m! It's already 6:05!" Natsu complained, walking around in front of Gray and Gajeel who were sitting on the bench.

"Natsu, give her a break. It can't hurt to be five minutes late," Gray sighed. "You're getting mad over something so idiotic it makes you look even more stupid."

"Shut it snowman! At least you have a girlfriend that's five minutes early!" Natsu snapped, flickering his sight to the girl that was next to him. "Who the fuck is she anyways?"

"Hey–!"

"It's Gray's girlfriend, Juvia Lockser, stupid," Gajeel groaned. "Just stop wasting your time and just call her, dumbass."

"I knew that, Gajeel!" He took his phone out of his duffle bag and started typing in her number.

_"Hello?"_

"Lucy! Where are you? I told you to come at six! It's passed that already!"

_"Natsu, I'm already here. I was just buying some food. There's a long line at the concession stand you know."_

"When exactly did you get here?"

_"At exactly six. After all, I live 'five fucking blocks away from school.'"_

"Aha, anyway, just meet me at the field." He concluded. After hearing her say 'okay," he hung up and tossed it in his bag. "I already knew she came on time." He grinned as if his complaining never happened.

"No you didn't you fucktard." Gray and Gajeel said bluntly while being in complete unison.

"Juvia never knew Natsu was so thick-skinned." Juvia muttered in awe.

"Why did you want her to come so badly anyway? I know she's your girlfriend and all but you know what I mean."

Natsu sighed. "Well 'cause it's our last time together."

"What?"

"Oh, there she is!" The ace pointed out, seeing the blond teen with a tiny blunette rushing towards them with food.

"Did you guys want some?" She asked, offering a snack to them.

"No thanks, we might get cramps."

"How did you even get passed the people blocking the fields?"

"Oh, we just slipped past them. Some girl was throwing up–"

"Now what makes you think we'll eat?" Gajeel gagged, Gray's face turning green at the thought. Juvia, on the other hand, agreed to have a bag of chips which Levy gave her.

"Hey, who are those girls? Are you girls free?" Sting asked, approaching the females.

"No they're not. They're ours." Gray and Natsu answered immediately, getting closer to their girlfriends. Gajeel gave his unique laugh as he rested his arm on Levy.

"Oh man, I didn't know we were allowed to bring our girlfriends. I would've got Erza." Jellal sighed as he started to stretch.

"Oh, no, we're not dating." Levy laughed.

"Erza is sitting over there–"

"Too late. The game is about to start," Macao informed. "So, is everyone ready? No one's feeling sick or anything, right?"

The thought of a girl throwing up flashed in a certain two's mind making them gag once again.

"M–maybe just a little—"

"Good! Now get out there!" Macao cheered, pushing the players onto the field.

"Just a sec, coach," Natsu said, walking to his girlfriend. "Gimme a kiss if we win, Lucy." He whispered.

"What?!"

"It should be fine if _you're_ the one doing it, right?" He smirked, running to the court before she could answer.

The game began starting with Fairy Tail's ace who dribbled the ball to the other side of the field immediately, Lucy cheering which made him smile widely and kick to the goal successfully.

"Stop going solo!" Loke scolded. "We're here to play, not just watch you score!"

"No need to be jealous, Loke! Some people are actually born with skill!" Natsu instigated.

"It looks as if Loke and Natsu are _fighting_ on the field!" The announcer laughed into the microphone. "Surprisingly it's not him and number 11's Gray!"

"Oh shut up."

"Stop talking you idiots! Just because Natsu scored doesn't mean we get to sit and chat!" Gajeel yelled. The three ran to the other side breathlessly, attempting to chase the person with the ball.

Finally coming head-to-head with the other team's best player, Gray smirked as he went one-on-one but was passed by with a fake. Jellal dived to steal the ball but was jumped over, Natsu panting as he ran to where the players were and stole the ball with ease as he breathlessly dribbled it to the other side of the field, seeing the goalie getting in his stance.

"Go Natsu!" He heard his girlfriend cheer which made him smile to his ears. He felt as if he was in the zone. But, he didn't notice the other ace next to him yet, unconsciously, he passed to Sting which surprised the audience - including his team mates.

"Oh look! Natsu has _passed _to number 5! Will number 5 make the shot?"

"Jeez, it's as if my name is number 5," Sting angrily muttered to himself, kicking the ball into the net. "My name is _Sting,_ not number 5, dumbass." Sting cursed under his breath.

"Flame brain! What was up with that? That _really_ gave me a shock!" Gray laughed, slapping number nine's back.

"Fuck off snowman, that just wasn't me at the time." The striker snapped, slapping number eleven's hand away.

"'Wasn't you at the time?' You still look like the same exact dumbass I've known for a while now."

"Oh shut it, ice prick. Next time I'll do it solo," he gasped for air as he ran. "Just don't get in my way."

* * *

><p>Halftime finally appeared and the players dragged themselves to the bench. 3-1 was the score with Fairy Tail in the lead.<p>

"Keep up the good work, you guys. Benchwarmers! Get the some water and towels!" Macao ordered, the benchwarmers scurrying around to get the supplies for the guys who were sweating.

"Damn it, it feels like I'm swallowing blood everytime I swallow," he cursed, hating that feeling everytime. Natsu grabbed the towel that was handed by Lucy. "Thanks." He breathed out.

"Are you sure you're okay? You had to run back and forth across the whole field for 45 minutes. Do you need a sub?"

"Nah, I'm fine. But, I'm kinda wanting the kiss right now." He sighed, wiping his sweat.

"No. I'm not doing that when you're sweating so much," Lucy cringed, handing him a bottle of water that was brought by one of the benchwarmers. "It's only natural."

"But Juvia did it to Gray."

"Did you?!" Lucy snapped her head to Juvia who gave her a smile and nod in response. "Wow, Juvia. I'm really surprised."

"If it's Gray, Juvia is willing to do it," She declared. "After all, we're dating."

"You tell her." Natsu groaned and Lucy flushed.

"Well, it doesn't count since we're breaking up today." The blonde countered. The people she knew looked at her with awe and she raised a brow.

"We didn't break up yet though." The pink haired soccer player said under his breath but Lucy heard it crystal clear.

"Aren't breakups supposed to be, oh, I don't know, a surprise?" Gray questioned sarcastically. He widened his eyes and quickly darted his sight to Juvia who eyed him weirdly but found out and widened her eyes as well.

"No, of course not! Never!"

After hearing those words, he let out a sigh of relief. "I really thought so, I was just thinking 'but we started going out two days ago and you want to break up?' Come to think of it, when did _you _two start dating?"

"Yesterday…" Lucy mumbled awkwardly.

"Y - yesterday?! And you're breaking up today? What the actual _fuck_?!"

"Isn't that too early?"

"I don't mind actually. It gives me a chance." Loke said, squeezing himself between Juvia and Lucy as he held the blonde's hand. He leaned closer, about to kiss it but was pushed away from the ace.

"Go away you shit head. Until the game's over, she's mine," Natsu growled, her blushing lightly. "Go to that girl that you flirt with every single damn time you see her. Ariel or something."

"Um, _excuse you, _but her name is _Aries_. Although, Ariel _can _suit her, I mean, she's a fluffy beauty!" He shined. "Now, where is my fluffy little ram?"

"Just look for pink hair, you idiot."

"The pink hair I see isn't a beauty." Loke smirked, glancing at Natsu.

"You're really getting on my nerves today, y'know that?" Natsu said, irritation spread on the surface of his words.

"I can't even tell who you like more, Aries or Lucy?" Gray asked, everyone curious to what orange hair male was going to see. Giving his know-it-all smile, Loke looked at the middle of the ground before declaring his answer.

"Of course it...is..." he paused for dramatic silence but when he opened his mouth to say the answer, the whistle blew, the referee signalling half time was over as all of Fairy Tail's soccer players fell out of the bench.

"Ah, what a shame. The game is starting," he said, the same smile on his face.

"Wait! Hurry and say it!" Levy practically begged. "Lu–chan or Aries?!"

"That, my young lady, is what shall be said _not_ rushed. I don't want it to sound like I don't like her 'cause I said her name too fast. I like her a lot. See ya!" He trotted off leaving everyone at the edge of their seat.

"To think that Loke would actually have that side to him. Impressive." Jellal said in awe, following after him.

"Hurry up, Lucy. I have to go," Natsu whined, nudging her. "Do you _see _me sweating? No. C'mon, hurry and do it. Unless you want me to do it, I don't know how long it'll take." He snickered while her face burst to flames.

Giving in, Lucy groaned and quickly kissed him making him smile in satisfaction. "You still needa gimme a kiss if we win! That was just for half time!" He laughed, jogging into the field while her jaw dropped.

"I fell for it." She murmured in frustration. She felt countless of eyes burning on her as she looked around, seeing Natsu's fans sending glares her way as she sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure you want to date Natsu until the game is over? You like him so why would you want to do that?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know, I just have this habit of saying the opposite of what I want to say." She sighed, pinching the nose of her bridge.

"What? Lu–chan, you should've told me!"

"It's a pain in the ass, right? And if I want to say I want to him longer, it'll be me saying I don't want to date him."

"Do you want Juvia to ask for you?" Juvia asked.

"No thanks, it'll have no meaning if you're the one doing it. I'm the one that chose to date for this long, so yeah."

"Do you want Juvia to tell you something?" Juvia leaned it with the blonde who leaned in as well. "Natsu hangs out in this club-like place called Tenrou Island. You can ask him to date longer there!"

"Thanks, Juvia. But, how do you know he hangs out there?"

"Gray and Natsu hang out there. Juvia comes with them now that Juvia and Gray are dating." She told her, lightly laughing. Lucy nodded, thanking her once more before going to watch the game.

"But will I be able to do it? It's my tongue that ruins everything."

"Don't worry! If you want, Juvia and Gray will be in another club called Paradise Island so we won't hear you! Like, if you get embarrassed? Natsu will be there, for sure!" She reassured. Lucy nodded, knowing she can trust Juvia as much as she trusts Levy.

* * *

><p>"So tired..." Natsu groaned. "I want to swallow but then it'll feel like I'm swallowing my damn blood and I hate it."<p>

"You beat them by far, you should be happy." Lucy told him, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice when she'll go to Lamia.

"I'm happy, but not just 'cause we won." He looked at her, and she widened her eyes, lightly blushing before sighing.

"Only for a second. That's it," she said. With that, she leaned in, kissing him and was about to pull away but he kept her there making her slap him to break free. "What the fuck, Natsu! I say for a second and you keep me there?! Are you a dumbass?!"

"It's our last day together so might as well spend it wisely, y'know?"

"You two should stop sucking face in front of me," Gajeel gagged. "Those two are already at it and we don't need another pair." He flickered his sight to Juvia and Gray and gagged once more.

"Okay, it was nice knowing you. We can break up now." Lucy said, gasping when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, right. Yeah." He mumbled, hesitantly.

"Wait - I didn't mean to say that-"

"See ya." He walked away, his towel ruffling on his head as he made his way out of the field.

"Lucy! You still have one more chance at Tenrou!" Juvia whispered, but for some reason, the words seemed meaningless to Lucy, even though she knew it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>This story might actually end around 7th chapter.

Dunno what to update so suggestions? I honestly don't care what story but it might take a bit of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**notes: **honestly, i just wanna finish this story. i think i'll feel more motivated to finish my other stories and i'll also be refreshed. i feel like shit right now.

**im sorry but im not good at angst. that is exactly why my so-called angst/drama sucks so damn much. i am very sorry. :/**

* * *

><p>"It's right around here," Juvia directed the blonde to the club and she squirmed around uncomfortably. "If you need me, Juvia and Gray will be in the one next to it, okay?"<p>

"On second thought, I don't think I can do this. We can just be friends-?"

"C'mon, Lucy! Have some confidence!"

With that, she pushed the blonde into the club. Music boomed in her ears and she flinched. Awkwardly searching for the pink haired male, she squeezed through people that were dancing or just standing there. She looked around for her ex, avoiding guys that would try and flirt with her or something.

"Is he really here? I just wanna go to Juvia," she whined quietly. "Ugh, I don't wanna this do this anymore."

But, even though she said that, she didn't leave. She couldn't give up so easily.

"You don't seem familiar. Is this your first time here?" Someone asked. She was startled at first but sucked it up and nodded. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"No, I'm looking for someone."

"What's their name? I mostly remember everyone's name here if they come here a lot."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Natsu... that pink haired guy?"

Lucy brightened. "Yeah, spiky pink hair."

"That guy is over there. He's drowning himself in 'water' some girl gave him."

"Why did you say water like that?"

"That girl usually-"

Being pushed into the blonde who stuck her hands out in front by reflex, he widened his eyes and steadied himself, looking at her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's... fine," she breathed out, knowing if she didn't catch him, they would've accidently kissed. "Can you just show me where Natsu is?"

"Behind you. Just keep walking forward and you'll see him. That is, if he's still there."

"Okay, thank you." She turned around and did as told. After more shoving and squeezing, she reached the bar and saw the pink haired male chugging down 'water.' A blonde haired girl sat next to him - smiling as if she knew him - and he said something but not loud enough so Lucy could hear it. Suddenly, he leaned in, roughly placing his lips on hers as soon as he said the word.

Her heart dropped to her stomach.

Her eyes burned from her wide eyes.

She didn't dare to breath.

But why should she care? She's not even dating him. That's what made her leave without making a scene.

While he kissed someone else.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, what's wrong? You don't seem energetic today." Levy asked in pure concern.<p>

"Did Natsu reject your request?" Juvia wondered.

Lucy weakly shook her head. "Well, in a way he did."

"What do you mean?"

After explaining - including some sniffing and interruptions - Levy and Juvia burst.

"He kissed some blondie we don't even know?!"

"Don't you think he was drugged?!"

"I don't know! I'm so confused right now, it hurts. Seeing him kiss another girl like that, he even started it!" Lucy cried. Levy rubbed her back.

"That's the third time you dumbass!" Gray shouted from behind them. They looked the direction to see Natsu who bumped into wall and didn't even notice. He pulled Natsu away from the wall and whispered, "you're at least friends with her."

"I know." Natsu sighed, meeting the brown eyes of the blonde for a brief moment before she stopped looking. She knew he didn't remember what he did last night from the way he was acting. She took out a book a read, ignoring everything surrounding her.

Especially Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Luce, do you have the homework—" She cut him off by not looking at his eyes and walking away. He was caught by surprise.<p>

"Lucy, what're you doing—"

"Levy-chan, do you have a good book I can read?" Lucy smiled to her friend who looked up from her own book with her brows raised.

"Um, yeah... here." She said, looking at the male who wore an irritated expression.

_After school. Then we'll talk. _He texted her.

Miraculously, Lucy was waiting for Levy who had to put one more book away library chores by the end of the day.

"Lucy, we needa talk-"

"Levy-chan, let's go home together-"

"No, Levy, I'm gonna be with her." Natsu glared at the innocent blue haired teen who widened her eyes wondering what she even did. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and went to the empty room next to them so that there's no interruptions.

"Oi, Luce, why're you avoiding me," he demanded. She clenched her fist and looked away. "I thought we'd act like normal friends but friends don't avoid each other."

"I have a reason." She spat.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes a bit low as she almost felt pressured.

She looked up at him. "Do you _really _not remember what happened last night?"

He furrowed his brows confusingly. "What're you talking about?"

Lucy snapped her wrist free and took a step forward while he took a step back on instinct. "The _least _you could do is remember what you did! Then you'll know, Natsu. Until you remember, do _not_ step _anywhere _near me! I _really_ don't want to talk to you." She snapped, turning on her heel before he could talk after the sudden outburst.

He ruffled his hair, trying to help him think. "Last night? What the hell happened? Shit, it must've been _real _bad."

"Of course it's bad!" Levy shouted, her head popping out from the open door making him look at her confusingly.

"Jeez, Levy, did you listen in?"

"I only came after Lu-chan came out. Try and remember!" He watched her walk away, the door shutting on its own.

"Last night... I went to Tenrou Island as usual... then I got some drink from a girl then-" He widened his eyes in full regret as him and some blond stranger flashed in his mind. "Then I kissed her..."

Slamming the door open and rushing after the blonde who happened to be walking his way, he looked at her blankly when she widened her eyes and whirled around running away, her golden blond hair lifting from how fast she was running.

"Oi, Luce! Wait up!" He shouted, sprinting after her.

"Wha - what?! No! Why're you following me?! I specifically told you to not come anywhere near me!" She cried.

"I don't listen!" He countered.

"Don't follow me! Go away! I don't wanna see you right now!"

"Like hell!"

She made a sudden stop and he ran a little past her which she used to her advantage and ran the opposite direction.

"Stop running!"

"No!"

Running seriously, he grabbed the blonde and pulled her back, dropping to the ground with her in front.

"I'm not the ace in Fairy Tail for no reason," he gasped. "Same goes for being in the soccer team."

"Stop it! Let me go! Someone might misunderstand!" She cried, squirming and blushing furiously from the embarrassing position she was held in.

"Like there's anyone in the damn school!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Do you know who that girl is?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about! It's the reason why you're avoiding me! That girl drugs people that she likes in the club!"

"If you know that, then why would you drink it?!"

"I was in my moment of depression! You think I could think right after breaking up with someone I really like?!"

"If you really liked me, you wouldn't mistake me for some other girl that merely has blond hair!"

"Did I not just tell you I was drugged?!"

"So?! Is that your only excuse?!"

"Yeah, it is. 'Cause that's the reason we're arguing like this! Despite you breaking up with me!"

"You're making it seem like I'm the bad one here!"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

They both breathed heavily and feeling weak, he leaned back and looked at the ceiling, not affected by the blonde squirming trying to be free as he effortlessly held her.

"Jeez, arguing with you is tiring." He sighed.

"I should be saying that to you." She said, using both her hands to try and free herself.

"So? With the misunderstandings cleared up, can we go back to dating?" He grinned.

"I'm not that easy-going, Natsu."

"You don't have to be. Just say 'yes' and we're all good." He sighed, letting go of her tiredly.

"Then I'll say _no_." She deadpanned, getting up and storming off. Marching out to the front of the school, she saw the familiar person that made this all happen and her stomach twisted..

"Hi, a girl told me that Natsu was still in here so I was waiting for him." She said, bowing a little. Lucy tried swallowing the lump in her throat and couldn't look away from the person.

"Luce, you're still here-?" He stopped talking once he made eye contact with the person and lightened up once she saw him.

"What are you doing here...?" He choked out.

"I thought I'd see you. There's no problem, right? After all, we _did _kiss yesterday and so I thought we'll do it again."

With that, she ran past the other blonde as he took a step back in surprise and met the lips of her.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>i was listening to unravel acoustic when writing Natsu kissing another girl and then the song Enchanted started playing when Natsu _started _remembering. Then Uptown Funk started playing at the last part. Wowzas. Lately I've been uploading stories late at night but I couldn't do it yesterday 'cause I was tired. Whoops.

I have three one shots ready but I'm kinda scared to update the one where Natsu is such an ass.

What should I update? It might take some time though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **I'm so sor– wait, why should I be apologizing? Not my fault I'm busy... Whatever. I'm so sorry for not updating much, but I have lack of motivation and I had no time. I wish I had time to write this on my birthday, but I had homework. Ugh. And I had so much motivation too...

* * *

><p>Standing there helplessly, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene that made her relive the nightmare she had the other day. Natsu immediately stepped away, but it didn't change the fact that he kissed the girl in front of his ex and there was no excuse he had in mind.<p>

Without saying anything, Lucy merely spun on her heel and stormed off, ignoring the protests of the male. "Stupid, stupid, stupid bastard..." she murmured under her breath, her clenched fists swinging back and forth angrily.

"Who was she?" The blondie asked, turning to Natsu who glared at her. "Your girlfriend?"

"_Why did you do that_?! _Why the fuck did you do that_?! _I thought you have Hibiki_!" Natsu shouted, his eyes burning into hers with rage.

"Well..." she looked elsewhere, as if looking for the word that explains her thoughts. "Just did it?"

"Fucking Christ, Jenny..." Natsu lifted a hand, forcefully pushing his bangs back as he groaned. "So damn close then you fucking ruined it."

"Close?"

"She was _this close _to agreeing to go out with me again! _This fucking close_!" Jenny showed no expression to the - barely seeable - gap in between the male's fingers and she opened her mouth but closed it again. "Don't come near me _again_. I'm not going to Tenrou anymore."

"Aw c'mon-"

"_No_. Just get the fuck away from me." He spun around on his heel and started stomping but was soon cut from Jenny's voice.

"Are you going to her?"

He didn't know how to answer. If he did, Lucy would just storm away from him and if he didn't, he felt as though he could never approach her again because of the stupid kiss that happened before her eyes.

"Just shut up and leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"She <em>kissed <em>him?!"

The blue haired girl widened her eyes, trying to maintain herself from going to jail for murder. Not in the mood to talk, the blonde nodded tiredly after saying yes for the hundredth time.

"Wait, wait, _she _- as in the blondie - kissed _Natsu_, your ex. She _started _the-"

"The stupid kiss? _Yes_! I said that already!" Lucy cried, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance and impatience.

"I know, I know. But, you still don't notice what I'm getting at, Lu-chan? _She started the kiss_. Not Natsu. You're getting mad at Natsu for something he didn't even want to happen."

"Yeah but..." There wasn't anything she could say. Nothing at all. If she had just said she'll go out with him for more than two days or simply say no, none of this wouldn't be happening at all.

"You need to apologize or _something_. This is _really _getting out of control." Levy told her, as if tired from Lucy not saying anything. Lucy could tell as she nodded. Levy did have a point after all. "Okay, so now's your chance. If you don't do this, I am _not _your friend _anymore_."

"Huh?!"

"Go!"

"Wait wh-"

The blunette pushed her the direction of Natsu who's head was buried in his arms, seeming as though he's asleep which Lucy gestured to Levy. In response, Levy only mouthed, wake-him-up-then. Lucy pinched herself, as if trying to get rid of the nervousness that was running from head to toe.

"U-um, Natsu..." She forced out, glancing from Levy each second. The blondie shuffled a foot but Levy sent a death glare, silently telling her to stay.

Natsu stirred a little, but didn't look up, forcing Lucy to try again. She cleared her throat and said, "Natsu," once more. Finally looking up, Natsu met eye contact with the blondie and widened his dark eyes.

"L-Lucy?"

"Hey..."

"Hey... Did you need something? Look, I'm _sorry _about yesterday. I didn't want that to happen-"

"Wait, Natsu, shut up for a second! I _need _to this before I lose my courage." Natsu did as told and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for everything. Everything is my fault; I was blaming it on you." She glanced back to look at her friend but she wasn't there. If Lucy was being her usual self right now, she would've left and that's all she would say.

But she needed to say this. Everything had a wrench thrown in because of her and she knows her mistakes.

"I'm _really _sorry. I know you probably hate me for everything because I was really-"

"I don't hate you." He interrupted, earning a look of surprise. "Sure, you were annoying at times, but you were the most amazing person to be around, it was unbelievable how fun it was to be with you. I didn't care if we weren't dating or not honestly, I just wanted to be around you."

Lucy looked at him, lost for words. Her emotions were indescribable, she didn't know what to say. She looked downward and murmured, "thank you," which he gave his signature grin in return. Standing up, he leaned in close to the blondie's face and pulled her into the kiss he'd wanted ever since the two broke up.

He pulled away and mumbled, "isn't there something else you should include in that confession?"

Lucy laughed a little and pulled him back into a kiss before saying,

"I love you, Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I literally gave up on this story. It has been cut due to lack of inspiration/motivation. I am REALLY sorry about the bad ending but I just needed to end it.  
><strong>-<strong>I am so fucking done with my so-called "friend" now. She eats my food, ruined my birthday that only comes _once a fucking year_, and now she tells my crush(?) who I liked _before_, giving him the wrong idea. Honestly, I don't even know why she told him, he just said, "so, Jasmine, so-and-so just told me you liked so-and-so." I put a question mark cause I'm not sure if I like him or not, but if I don't, we're good friends.

-I'm back on playing the game I was so addicted to before: Graal Era on the iPhone or Galaxy. You guys should add me and we can be friends OuO My name is Jasmine and I have the black pigtails with the stupid smile :P


End file.
